


The Key Guardians

by LittleMonsteRlladyt



Category: what - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:06:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22862983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMonsteRlladyt/pseuds/LittleMonsteRlladyt
Summary: five people are guardians of the keys and venture out to open the doori not good at summary's i know.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 6





	1. The Door

One day out of know where a door with 5 keyholes appeared near a village to the east without any reasoning. Many people both foolish and wise tried to open the door but with no success. Now the door has been there for centuries without anyone being able to leave even a marking on it. However, over this time people are trying despite no hope of getting though. In the center of the village there is a stone with a prophesy engraved on it. it states, "One day 5 key guardians will appear from the elements and will open the door to great challenges beyond". Many of the townsfolk believe in this and will never give up searching. After these centuries a mysterious fortune-teller traveled across the land and spoke to the king of the realm, their words were as follows "Today one of the 5 key guardians have been born, the earth guardian..." After this day 16 years later, the fortune-teller returned and presented yet another statement. "Another key guardian has been born today, the fire guardian..." Then another 16 years past and a new king had been crowned however the fortune-teller still returned with news. "The rest of the guardians have been born today. The Water, Wind and Darkness guardians." After he waited for 17 years for them to come and for fill the prophecy and they did not he became outraged and put a bounty of 1,000,000,000g on their heads. If anyone saw the use of their elements, they needed to report it to the capital and guards would come and capture them to deliver them to the king. Soon after this bounty was set people found the key guardians and told the guards.


	2. The Earth Key Guardian

The first Guardian was born. Virgo. She had hair that was the color of freshly grown grass as well as the ears and tail of a wolf. The forest creatures found her and took her in as one of their own. When she turned 14 she was gifted a hood from the pack leader so that she could venture to the nearby village called Haven-Dale without risk of the guards capturing her for having wolf ears and tail. After a 20 minute walk she arrived at the village and began to explore. However before she realized it the sun had set and she had to spent the night at an inn. The next day she rushed into the forest clasping the key she had had since birth in order to inform the rest of the pack she was fine but by the time she had got their it was to late. She sat upon a branch in horror as she saw humans from a neighboring village to Haven-Dale killing the only family she had known just for the rare fur on their backs. Virgo knew that their was no use in staying there as she would only die herself. Without hesitation she turned around and ran back to Haven-Dale in order to get help. Before she managed to get help she was ambushed in a small backstreet by a group of assassins who some how knew she was the Earth key guardian. The assassins tried to attack her but she back flipped over one of them and took the 2 knifes of his back and put them to his throat. As she did this the man said "your pretty good, i knew you would be. How about becoming one of us? We will give you food and a place to stay, if your just do us a few favors a month...What do you say?" Virgos only said 2 things in response... "can i kill humans?" and also "can i keep these knifes?" To these questions the man said yes to both and from that day on she worked as an assassin. Until she turned 15. During one of she jobs she heard the cry's of a fellow wolf in danger. In a split second she abandoned her job and ran into the forest in order to help but what she saw filled her with the deepest hate for humanity. The very people she had been working for were about to kill an innocent fox. Virgo decided she wasn't going to stand by anymore and jumped in to intervene. Even though she advised her group to stop and they didn't and she had no choice but to terminate them with the very daggers they had let her keep. From that day on she cared for the fox just like the forest animals had cared for her. When she turned 16 she fell into deep sleep (hibernation so she wont age) and the next Key guardian was born.


	3. The Fire Key Guardian

As Virgo the earth key guardian entered her slumber the fire key guardian was born. An old man from a small cottage in a field ventured up the volcano towards a cave within this place he saw a small baby gasping a key in its small hands. He knew the child was the fire key guardian because a few days beforehand a strange fortuneteller had told him that a child would be there and who they were. He took the child back to his cottage and decided to call her Flare because she had one deep red eye intertwined with yellow. She also had black hair fading into white and was blind in one eye. When she was 12 years old and was waiting for her "grandpa" (as she so called him) to finish cutting up some logs she leaned against a tree and it sparked up in flames and the old man knew her powers had awakened. Later that day when they got home the old man said to Flare that she had powers and shouldn't tell anyone about them. After that day the old man took her into the forest daily to practice controlling them and over time she become more and more powerful until it became to hard to control and she ended up throwing her grandpa against a tree, (luckily he was alright afterwards) she couldn't control them anymore. When she turned 16 Flare she decided to practice a bit further away from the cottage in order to not hurt her Grandpa again. This was a mistake. As Flare was messing around with her magic making shapes out of fire with her fingers she didn't notice their was a person from the Capital nearby watching from behind a tree. Flare walked back to the cottage as she usually would had tea with her grandpa and one to bed. The next day she woke up to the sound of knocking on the door and when she got up to answer it her grandpa stopped her and told her that they had to run to the volcano. This sounded odd to Flare as he had previously said never to go near it and how it was forbidden to. They both exited though the back door in hopes of not being seen but as they were leaving a guard walked round the corner and spotted them as well as told the other guards they were there. Quickly they both ran to the cave on the volcano whilst still being chased by the guards. When they entered the cave the soon realized it was a dead end with no way out. The old man turned around and placed a few red hair clips in Flares hand. "Don't forget me, I'm sorry..." said the man. "what do you mean your sorry-" before Flare could finish her sentence the old man grabbed her key around her neck and resisted a passage. An inferno crystal started rapidly forming around the key and enveloped her. The last thing she saw was the old man turning to face to guards then everything went in a flash of white light as she lost consciousness. Then the rest of the key guardians were born.


	4. The Water Key Guardian

On the day the fire key guardian was en-caged within that crystal the rest of the guardians were born on that day when a hermit was fishing like he normally would he brought his fish home and left them in the storage room to dry out. The next day he heard a baby's cry from inside the storage room. He slowly opened the door and to his surprise saw a child layed crying on the shelf. The hermit quickly took the child in and cared for it. However it didn't take him long to realize this was no ordinary child. The child could some unnatural things. For one he could speak to the fish around him and turned into one if he went into water and he could also control the water. And for these reasons he decided to call him Merida. Merida had deep blue eyes witch glistened in the moonlight like the surface of the sea. His hair was short and blue witch faded into silver. when Merida was growing up the hermit formed into a sort of farther figure for him. On the day he turned 16 he was playing with the fish in the lake as he normally would a human boy carrying a box was walking by. Without thinking he went up behind him to say hi (as he had never seen another kid his age before). Suddenly Merida accidentally scared the boy and he thew the box into the air. Merida quickly reacted and used his powers to bring the box down without breaking it. "sorry about that!" said Merida. But the boys only response was a grin before he ran into the forest towards the capital. Merida was not told about the bounty above he head and just perceived it to be normal. So he went straight back to what he was doing. Later on during that day he realized how dark it had become and that it was past his curfew so he started to head back home. when he got home he opened the door and said "I'm home!, sorry I'm late!" After taking a few steps inside he could tell something was wrong. Tea was boiling over but know one was their, know one responded to him and it was quiet. He slowly walked down the hall and approached the living room. As he walked down the hallway he noticed scratch marks on the walls and writing witch spelled out "we will find you." When he turned the corner to the living room he saw his 'father' layed on the floor surrounded by a pool of blood. He went up to him and fell to his knees. He grasped his father and just before he died said "please...run, run as far away from here as you can. And DON'T look back!". without hesitation he followed his fathers orders and ran straight into the forest gasping a key in his hands. As tears ran down his face and blood dripped of his cloths he disappeared into the forest with the moonlight reflecting of his hair.


End file.
